


"Can we just have a moment?"

by PhoenixFire_3120



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Post War, Teasing, relationships, trying to get back to normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_3120/pseuds/PhoenixFire_3120
Summary: After Heroes of Olympus a few of our favourite characters just want a break.A few One shots of our characters just getting to be normal teenagers for a moment, whether that's happy, sad, a group outing or a date.May add some more that are relationship focused or some adjustment to normal life chapters but for now let them have some fun.





	"Can we just have a moment?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Just moved to AO3 from Fan-fiction.net. I haven't written in a horribly long time and am just getting back into it, so although I might link some of the chapters I'm not doing a full length story just yet. I wasn't very good at dialogue even before my hiatus and this chapter is mainly just dialogue so please comment, tell me where I've gone wrong and what basic writing rules I might have forgotten out of sheer stupidity.  
> Hope you enjoy this, its just a bit of fun after all  
> With love,  
> Phoenix x

Percy faltered mid-sentence, Jason looked round from their table to follow his gaze to the girls walking towards them.  
Piper carried half a dozen shopping bags, now that her hair had grown out more she had begun to braid it more elaborately, today it was striped with brown and cream feathers, she looked her casually beautiful self, and usually he would be taken with just that, however it was with surprise, that his attention was dragged to the sullen pout of the girl beside her, her cascading blonde curls fell over a black playsuit. At least he thought that was the right word for her outfit; a loose and mostly unbuttoned shirt attached to shorts that fell to halfway down her thigh before hitting a golden tan.  
It wasn’t until they reached the picnic table and Annabeth threw her single shopping bag down that Percy’s brain remembered how words worked and he grinned,

  
“Pipes take you shopping?” The blonde showed her enjoyment of this activity with a scowl.

  
“Yeah, she doesn’t have any clothes here, so she needed to go get some”

“And Annie just really needed something besides jeans and combat gear for the party on Saturday” Piper finished for her, “she looks good right?” Percy who hadn’t yet taken his eyes off her grazed them down her frame.

“You look- “

“Hot?” she grinned,

“Obviously, but maybe let’s not talk about this whilst your wearing that.” He murmured, her eyes widened slightly, and her cheeks reddened, then he shook his head “It doesn’t suit you though.” She frowned and looked down at the outfit sighing,

“I knew it,” she looked at a horrified Piper “I told you. That’s it I’m returning it.” Piper raised her hands at Percy with a ‘What the fuck?’ expression which he ignored.

“If you’re going to do that you probably shouldn’t wear it to dinner its Taco night.” Annabeth made a noise of agreement, grabbed her bag and left towards her cabin, it wasn’t until she was out of sight that Percy manage to force himself to look away from her direction and Piper exploded.

“What the hell Percy?!” She yelled, “Did you seriously just tell her she looked hot and then just tell her to take it off anyway? That outfit was supposed to be a confidence boost, not have you totally wreak it!” She was fuming now, Jason moved his hand to her arm gently,

“Hey…” she shrugged it off ignoring him and made out to yell at him further, but Percy expression darkened enough to make her pause.

“Her confidence is just fine. I told her she looked good because she did, and anyone could see it, but you should have also been able to see how uncomfortable she looked. You want t find her something for the party that you don’t waste an hour trying to convince her to buy then try a knee length skirt and a casual jeans jacket, she’s a jeans jacket kind of girl.” He frowned but his voice softened “you want to distract her and cheer her up? Which I know you do, then scratch the clothes shopping altogether and take her to a bookshop, or better yet try that museum downtown that just unveiled that fancy carved ceiling, she’s not seen it yet and she’d rave about that for hours.”  
Piper sat back and sighed,

“She really didn’t like it huh?” she paused, “I just wanted her to have fun at this stupid party and though some new clothes and your – _attention_ – might help her get out of her head and let her have fun for once.” That got a laugh out of him

“Come on like I wouldn’t be doting on her regardless of what she was wearing?”

“you know that’s not what I meant. You wouldn’t even comment on how good she looked ‘let’s not talk about it, whilst you’re wearing it’? Not exactly subtle. He went scarlet;

“Well, err yeah, I mean she _is_ my girlfriend, and I _am_ kind of a little bit – ah, lot – in love with her.” He trailed off then looking sheepish and shifting uncomfortably. Jason laughed.

“Dude that’s got nothing to do with it.” He chuckled “It’s just seventeen man, girl looking like that would make even my hormones go crazy and I’m happily taken elsewhere.” Jason seemed to work out rather late in that sentence that the girl he was happily taken with was sat right next to him. And the girl he was talking about’s boyfriend was sat right opposite him.

“Well, I meant that in a-“

“Same.” The two guys broke off to gape at Piper, “What? She’s hot.”  
Jason and Percy exchanged glances “Dude should we be concerned that my girlfriend totally has a thing for yours?”

“Absolutely” Percy grinned “They went lingerie shopping last week.” He paused whilst his grin was replaced with a frown then he groaned and smacked his head down on the table causing Jason and Piper to start sniggering.

“Dude did you just picture your girl in lingerie?”

“No? Urgh, this I all your fault, why did you make her get that stupid outfit?”

“I thought you didn’t like it?” Piper smirked,

“Oh I really liked it, it just wasn’t her, which kind of defeats the point.”

“Ah see if we’d just decked it out with a matching sword and someone else’s blood-” At this point Percy yanked a handful of her new clothes out of their bags and threw them at her, she shrieked with laughter and ducked, grabbing them out of the air.

 

* * *

 

“Do I even want to know what’s going on?” The figure appeared behind Percy’s left shoulder, hands stuffed in his jeans and bracelets clinking against his skull T-shirt. Jason smiled at him

“hey, Nico, we were just-”

“Talking about people’s ‘things’” piper grinned at him, “also messing with Percy because that’s always fun.” Nico eyed her suspiciously,

“Things?”

“yeah like how Perce totally has a thing for Annabeth killing monsters and beating the shit out of people.”

“PIPER!” The elder two boys yelled in unison;

“I do _not_!”

“He’s 14!”

Piper rolled her eyes at them both.

“We _were_ -” Percy glared at Piper “discussing how Piper shouldn’t make Annie wear clothes she doesn’t like.” Nico sat down, more due to Jason’s comment about him being a kid than any actual interest in either conversation they seemed to be having. “It doesn’t suit her right?”

“You mean that black thing she was wearing earlier? It doesn’t really look like the kind of thing she’d usually wear but I guess she has the legs to pull it off.” He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in a brief consideration of the appropriate leg to shorts proportion ratio before deciding that was probably accurate.

“So… whose side are you on?” Piper gestured between herself and Percy, he thought for a moment,

“Annabeth’s.” Nods went all round on the sensibilities of this answer for a moment then Piper bared her teeth,

“We’re going to add a sword and then Percy will just give in to my side.” She joked, Nico usually regarded Piper as the most sensible of her siblings but today she seemed to be in the worst sort of mood. On the other hand watching Percy get increasingly flustered was really really funny.

“I do not have a- look its totally normal to admire your girlfriend for being a complete badass, it’s got nothing to do with- Jason tell her” he pleaded with his friend to no avail.

“Dude I would love to be with you on this one but its one thing to want a badass girlfriend,” “he glanced with a smile at Piper, “And quite another to get distracted during a fight because your too busy staring at mystery blood on your girls face to pay attention to your own opponent.”

“I never-”

“That was two weeks ago.” Nico interjected,

“Oh, don’t you start! The only thing that gets you hot and bothered is a D- Ah!” Commotion erupted as Nico tried to stuff his hand over his mouth at the same time that Jason kicked him in the shin and there were shrieks and protesting all round. Only Piper stayed out of it, laughing,

“I think he was going to say Doctor, not the other thing.” She laughed,

“What other-? Oh… never mind” Percy muttered whilst rubbing his leg, “Yeah, I was going to say a doctor’s coat; I’m not that mean.” He looked pretty sheepish at the implication and tried to give an apologetic smile to Nico, but the boy was just looking warily at Piper. She replaced her mischievous grin with a soft smile.

“Even if being a daughter of Aphrodite didn’t give me instant gay-dar and a real guess who of crushes the bit where you referred to Annie’s hot ass outfit as ‘that black thing’ would have clued me in.” She tried to keep it light-hearted, but Nico just squirmed in his seat, his head down.

“You can tell that?” visibly upset he wondered who else knew.

“Yeah my entire cabin can tell, look Nico, nobody cares, no one has mentioned it in four years because a) they do not give a damn and b) they – we – aren’t as bad as you think we are.” He met her eyes then,

“I’m sorry” he murmured, she sighed,

“Let me put it this way, they’re not as bad as I thought they were either, I spent so long being angry at girls who judged and laughed at my scrappy jeans and chopped up hair forgot that judgement goes both ways. Just because they look like that doesn’t mean they’re brainless, judgy airheads.”

“I know- I know that – I was there when Silena – she knew she was going to die that day, she knew she couldn’t win- it wasn’t what people said, it wasn’t out of guilt, or hoping she’d end up with Beckendorf again – I spoke to her – after – she knew exactly what she was doing. If that didn’t change my mind on your makeup obsessed siblings nothing would.” He took a breath “I guess you never met her”

“I heard the stories.” the silence stretched, the teasing enjoyment of their afternoon gone in a few words, and then; “well okay, they care a little bit actually, there’s a huge bet on whether you and Will will get together or-“ Nico groaned growing red. “I haven’t got any money on it! Honest!” she protested “though if I were…” she added, he groaned again.

“Its not like that! I barely know him! He barely knows me!”

“Oh come on! He’s got a huge thing for you – Ha, yeah back to the earlier conversation; he’s got a bit of an injured bird complex, thinks he can fix you”

“I am not a-”

“and the emo brooding thing you’ve got going on doesn’t help matters.”

“or the randomly speaking Italian when your mad.”

“or the-”

“STOP!” Nico cried hands over his ears as the thee of them grinned in unison.

“Let’s just say I think you tick a lot of boxes for him.” Piper winked at him, “Oooh Annabeth is back!” she exclaimed delighted in her latest victim of teasing’s arrival.


End file.
